Many automotive vehicles include a camera oriented to provide a view behind a vehicle to aid in operating the vehicle in reverse. Such camera assemblies have been located in rear light assemblies and in plastic vehicle panels/fascia. As such, sockets or mounting brackets can be molded into the light assembly housings or fascia to retain the camera in position. Further, one desirable location for such a camera is in the center of the vehicle, at a height suitable to provide the most useful view of the surroundings behind the vehicle. However, indicia on the vehicle (such as vehicle names, corporate logos and the like), light assemblies, automatic trunk lid opening mechanisms and the like all may be positioned in the center at the rear of the vehicle.